marvel_alternate_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Summers
' Alexander "Alex" Summers', also known as Havok, is a Class 3 mutant from the United States and one of the X-Men. Biography Early Years Scott Summers is the eldest son of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the United States Air Force, and his wife, Katherine Summers. When Scott and his younger brother Alex were boys, they were flying home from a family vacation in their father's private plane when a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire suddenly materialized and set the plane ablaze. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out of the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute caught fire, and Scott's mutant powers manifested for the first time and slowed their descent. Scott and Alex were unaware that their parents had been teleported from the plane by the Shi'ar a moment before it exploded. The boys left the hospital after two weeks and were placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska, and were subjected to a battery of tests and experiments by the orphanage's owner, Mr. Milbury, an alias for the evil geneticist and their future enemy Mister Sinister. Mister Sinister believed that Scott was the brother with the most potential, so he had Alex adopted to separate them. Alex had no contact with Scott until years later and was raised by Andrew and Joanna Blanding, whose own son had been killed in a car accident. Alex was pressured to act as a replacement Todd, which he tried to do as best he could. After Alex's powers manifested and he accidentally incinerated a man, Mister Sinister appeared, quite surprised to find that Alex's potential possibly exceeded Scott's. Unfortunately, Alex lacked any control over his powers, so Mister Sinister placed psi-blocks on both Alex and Haley, who was present when Alex's powers manifested, causing them to forget everything that had happened that night. X-Men Alex grew into an adult unaware of his brother's developing mutant power or his identity as Cyclops, leader of the X-Men, until after Alex graduated from Old Landon College's geophysical studies program. Ahmet Abdol, a professor or archaeology, discovered a psychic link between himself and Alex that caused his own powers to be jammed by Alex's presence. Abdol captured Alex and took him to his lab in Egypt. Abdol found a way to block Alex's body from ambient cosmic radiation, permitting his own body to attain its latent potential. Abdol was transformed into the Living Monolith, a gigantic mutant with vast cosmic power. Abdol was defeated in combat with the X-Men when Alex's latent mutant powers surfaced under the stress of his kidnapping. Incapable of controlling his powers, Alex chose to remain in the Egyptian desert rather than accompany the X-Men back to America. Alex was soon captured by one of the mutant-hunting robotic Sentinels and brought to the headquarters of Larry Trask, the son of the Sentinels' inventor, Bolivar Trask. Trask gave Alex the codename of Havok and a costume, whose chest display monitored the build-up of cosmic energy within him. When the X-Men finally freed Trask's captive mutants, Havok was severely injured, and the X-Men took him to Dr. Karl Lykos for treatment. However, Lykos tried to feed on Havok's life force but was ultimately defeated by the X-Men. Alex accompanied his brother and his teammates back to the Xavier Institute, where he began training to help keep his energy in check. Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Plasma Blasts: 'Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. Havok's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all of his available energy, it takes Havok's body about 16.5 hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omnidirectional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment, such as starlight, X-rays, and gamma radiation, and store it within his body's cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussive blasts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. The ambient cosmic energy that Havok absorbs fuels his ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the path of his ars. This results in control over an extremely powerful destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of his intensely hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature often causes objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at its lowest level, he can project it towards a human being, who will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. Havok can also use his stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity, he has an easier time managing his energized propulsion. As a side-effect of his power over plasma, he is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat and radiation. 'Genetic Power Immunity: Havok is capable of withstanding his brothers' abilities with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genes, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. Abilities *'Geophysics:' Havok is well-educated in the geophysical sciences. *'Combat:' He has been trained in martial arts by Wolverine. Weaknesses Lack of Control: At times, Havok is not entirely able to control his mutant ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a specialized containment suit. This may be due to a psychological trauma, similar to his brother. Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 Category:X-Men Category:Males